drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Curse of the Black Knights - Rise of Dragan
Official Walkthrough Time table *This event will be released for the first time on 19 June 2014 *End date: 11 July 2014 Shop | | | | | |} Overarching Quests *Recruiting the Cursed (3) *Save the Mechanica (6) Castle Ravencaw Enter Castle Ravencaw through Swerdfield Pastures. *Collect Cursed Pearl from Knights, barrels, and chests. **Champion Dark Knights (blue circles) will drop 5x, 10x, 12x or 20x Cursed Pearls *Cursed Pearls unlock additional dungeons in the corners of Castle Ravencaw. *Complete dungeon quests to collect Victory Tokens. **After completing quests, open Chests of Discipline (up to 6x each) *Trade 50x Victory Tokens to complete the quest Recruit of the Cursed and enter Dragan's Refuge. Chest of Discipline After completing each of the special dungeon quests, open 1 Chest of Discipline located right outside of the dungeon portal. Once a chest is opened, it is permanently open. Open up to 6 chests per location. Find Onyx Dragon pieces and event rewards in one of these chests (not guaranteed). Possible drops: *Coins, equipment, gems , potions, lock pick , Kaboom Explosive *Victory Token (5x) *Cursed Pearl (2x, 5x) *Draken (75x, 100x, 220x, 350x) *Pitch Black (dye) *Essences *Temporary 7-day event items ( , , ) *Onyx Dragon pieces ( , , , ) *Dungeon-specific rewards ( , , , ) Additional Event Uniques Unique Equipment ' Combine 4 items of the same kind to 1 item of a higher tier at the workbench. Black Warlord Regalia (and all precursors) will scale to your character level. Level 45 stats posted below. Chest Drops Festive Amphorae *Cursed Pearl (1x, 2x, 3x) *Draken (2x, 7x, 50x) *Cursed Pearl to Dragan's Refuge Barrels *- empty - *Elemental damage (poison, lightning, andermagic, fire, ice) *Skeleton warrior *Cursed Pearl *Coins, potion, equipment, gems, essences Notes and Reports ''Read the backstory of NPCs through their notes and reports. Sell or toss. '''Excavation Report #We've finally found the walls of the ruins in the deepest part of the mine. Dragan will be pleased. #We've penetrated a hollow space. From within we've seen the flickers of a blue flame. Is this our lucky day? #Small setback. The entrance of the ruins collapsed. Many Gnomes are dead. The new ones will have to clear most this debris. #Praise the dragon! We've found his breath. It burns blue and hot, though it does not hurt us. When I tell Dragan, he will shower me with rewards. Message from a Steam Mechanica #Pass along: Toniosha has an escape plan. Collect as much metal as you can! #The Guards murdered Nadjasha! They whipped her until she bled to death. All because she couldn't dig anymore. I wish I had my double-barrelled shotgun... #Toniosha is working on special boots that will get us out of here. She's been storing them in a defunct chamber in the mine. Stay ready! # The Guards found the steam Boots and destroyed as many as they could get their hands on. Toniosha was able to escape with her pair... I think we've stuck in here forever. Note from a test subject #I've got bruises all over my body and my head is pounding... Feels like I've been run over by a carriage. Not sure if I left the cage or not. #Constant beeping in my ear. Gnob, the one who's little slow, gave me some math to do... 2+2=4. I want to go home to Sheri! 3+3=6. #Hearing poor, ears are bloody. 1+1=2. Headache, unbearable. 5+1=... 6. Sheri, my love, will I ever see you again? 1+3=4. #1+1=3... 1+2=3... 1+3=3... 1+4=3... 1+5=3... 1+6... 1+... 1... 1... Dragan's Command #The deliveries from Stalgard should arrive tomorrow morning. Forward immediately to the Refuge. #Have the Amphorae been recovered from the ruins? I need them in the Refuge. #The Evil Dwarves have installed the artifacts in the Refuge. #The day of trasformation is nigh. Ready the other Black Knights for battle. On the honor of the dragon! Letter Written By a Black Squire # Dearest Isabelle, I have arrived safely at Castle Ravencaw. I hope this letter reaches you soon and assures you of my sincerest love. -Your William #Dearest Isabelle, I am writing again, though I've yet to hear from you.Perhaps my first letter is still en route... I love you. -William #My dearest, There has been no word from you for weeks now. Should I not hear anything from you by tomorrow I will begin the test. - William #Isabelle, I am a Black Knight. Be forewarned, should we ever see each other again: I am fierce and destructive, like the fire of the dragon. Category:Events Category:Curse of the Black Knights